Love So Pure
by cherry-ai
Summary: It's the last day of summer and the gang decides to go to the beach together. My first chapter story No flames,but criticism is welcome.
1. To the beach!

**Gah! I can't belive I made this into a chapter story . I only wanted a small chapter... Sorry I procrastinated this I got part of this story in my head when we went to the beach on tuesday,but then the story got long and out of hand Ah well,live and learn Anyway this story is for Nikki-chan since she's written so many nice stories with me in it and has been a good friend **

**"Love So Pure" is teh title of a song by Puffy AmiYumi look up the lyrics the title will make sense at the end of the story ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Nikki-chan XD But I do own this story idea!**

Today was the last day of summer and the last day at the summer home. Everyone decided to go to the beach one last time. They jumped into the van and had their driver take them. As the van stopped Nikki looked out the window and cried," We're here!" Namine, admiring the scenery, asked," Isn't it beautiful?" Brenda nodded and said," Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sora grinned and jumped out of the van. He ran to the sand, barefoot. He began saying "Yip-ee!" but do the heat of the sand it came out with him saying," Yip-OW!" He ran back to the parking lot and sat on the pavement massaging his feet. He turned around and asked," Can someone give me my flip flops?" Brenda replied," Nah, I rather see you burn a hole through your foot."

Sora growled and said," Hey!" but was interrupted as Nikki through his flip flops at him. Sora smiled appreciatively and asid," Thanks Nikki!" As Sora began putting on his flip-flops, Nikki smiled sweetly at the brunette. She sighed and thought _Sora is so cute… _but her thoughts were interrupted as Axel said," Remember guys I'm _not_ going in the water!" Brenda sighed and said," For God's sake _I'm_ going in and I can barely swim!" Axel whined," But my haaiiir!"

Riku and Roxas rolled their eyes. Riku began pulling out his surfboard from the trunk and said," Everyone get out their boards!" Nikki, Sora, and Roxas began dragging out their surfboards. Namine grabbed buckets and shovels while Brenda picked up some backpacks and umbrellas. Axel carried a picnic basket. They began walking out into the beach while the van drove off.

Namine pointed to a spot in the sand. "Let's set our stuff there, okay?" she said. "Good spot Namine!" Nikki said. The sea was sparkling, the sun was shining brightly, and there was a calm breeze blowing through everyone's hair. There was no one at the beach so they had it all to themselves.

"Today seems perfect…" Riku said. Everyone closed their eyes and took a deep breath, the smells of the ocean filling their noses. Sora opened his eyes first and his eye caught a wave. "Last one to the sea is a rotten egg!" Sora said, as he ran to the ocean, carrying his board. Riku smirked and said," Prepare to eat my dust!" Roxas and Nikki followed behind.

Axel stayed behind applying suntan lotion. He put on his sunglasses and began setting his towel on the ground. Roxas ran back to the beach remembering if he didn't have sunscreen on he would be as red as a tomato by the end of the day.

He ran to Axel and said," Can I borrow the sun tan lotion?" Axel smiled and said," Sure thing." Then Axel noticed something and asked," Hey Roxy, want me to put some on your back?" Roxas, who was taken by surprised by the request, said," Sure…" Axel grinned and began putting it on Roxas. Then after thirty seconds Roxas began turning red, which had nothing to do with the sun, and said," Axel I said you could put some on, _not_ give me a massage!"

Roxas turned around and snatched the lotion bottle from Axel's hand. Axel grinned and said," You know you liked it!" Roxas glared at Axel and ran to the ocean. Bernda and Namine giggled. Brenda said," Maybe next time, Axel." Axel shrugged and lied down preparing to tan. He asked," So what are you guys going to do?" Namine held up a plastic shovel and said," We're going to make a hole." Axel sighed and said," Whatever."

Brenda walked a little to the right and began digging. As they dug Brenda found a something silver. She held it up into the light and said," Oooh shiny!" Then tosses it aside. While they dug the others were surfing. Nikki laughed as Sora kept falling off his surfboard. In return Sora blushed and smiled sweetly at Nikki, but she never noticed as she was laughing so hard. _What is this feeling?_ they thought. After an hour of surfing (and digging for Namine and Brenda) Nikki decided to take a break. Meanwhile Namine and Brenda had made a hole waist-deep. There was a huge pile of sand on the other side of the whole.

Nikki smiled mischievously as she walked on the shore and saw the big pile of sand. She ran past the sleeping red head and straight to the girls. They were digging fiercely with sand flying everywhere. Nikki said," Hey what are you guys going to do with all that sand?" Nikki pointed the pile. Namine and Brenda stopped digging and looked up at Nikki. "Eat it," Brenda said sarcastically. Namine shrugged and said," I never really thought about it…"

Nikki looked at Brenda and then pointed to Axel. Brenda felt a grin spread across her face and said," You're helping us right Nikki-chan?" Namine, completely lost, asked," Help us what?" Nikki nodded and said," It'll be more fun that way." Namine asked," What will be?" Brenda whispered in her ear. Namine giggled and said," Oh alright…"


	2. Feelings Hidden and Shown

**ULTRA SPECIAL BLAH BLAH BLAH XD (Fruits Basket reference)**

**Okay guys chapter 2:D Thanks for all those who suscribed to this story or Favorited it. It means alot In case you're wondering why they were at a summer home it's because I was orginally making a story called "Summer Memories" where they all go to a summer home and it would be Soriku/AkurRoku. I couldn't get alot of ideas for that story, but this one came in my head really easily. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**btw I just tried Honey-BBQ Fritos. They're so good! **

* * *

Brenda grabbed some sand and put some, ever so gently, on Axel's leg. Axel began muttering and Brenda held her breath. Then the redhead continued to snooze. Brenda exhaled and put a hand on her heart. She whispered, "Okay guys it's safe!" Namine grabbed a bucket, filled it with sand, and dumped it on Axel's feet. The girls, giggling along the way, began covering Axel in sand. By the time they finished all they could see was his head. Brenda and Nikki muffled her laughter by covering each other's mouth. Then Brenda ran off and began laughing insanely. Nikki quickly joined her. 

Meanwhile they boys had decided to take a break from surfing. As they walked on the sand Riku noticed Brenda and Nikki laughing with tears in their eyes a little farther away. Then he turned to Namine in hopes of an explanation. "Why…" he began, but then noticed Axel and the mountain of sand on top of him. Riku began laughing and so did the rest of the guys. He ran to his backpack and pulled out his camera. As the camera flashed Axel began to stir. Riku hid his camera and Nikki said," Quick hide!"

Namine and Brenda hid in their well-dug hole. Riku ran behind the multi-colored umbrella that Axel had put when preparing to tan. Roxas ran to the ocean and dived underwater. Sora and Nikki hid behind the bathrooms. Nikki began giggling and the thought of Axel being left alone and his reaction, but stopped as Sora looked at her. Nikki asked," What's wrong Sora?" Then she stopped and they stared at each other's eyes deeply.

Meanwhile Axel woke up and tried to stretch his legs. Then he noticed he couldn't get up. He began," What the…Hello? Did you guys leave me?" He looked wildly around quite scared. He struggled to get up and screamed," Help! Won't someone help a helpless hottie?" Then a hermit crab began walking near his face. He began to scream until Brenda popped out of her hole and burst out laughing. She said," Okay guys, I think he's had enough." Axel looked around and said," Wait what?" Riku came out from the umbrella and sighed. He said," Well there wouldn't much of a choice since you ruined the plan."

Brenda said," Well _excuse me_ for showing mercy!" Then she called out," Hey everyone! The jig is up, you can come out now!" Roxas' head emerged from the water and he shook his head, not unlike a dog, to get some of the water out. Meanwhile, Nikki and Sora quickly blinked, ending their gazes. Nikki and Sora walked to the group awkwardly. Roxas grabbed the hermit crab that was about to pinch Axel's nose and threw it. Brenda said," That's so mean!" Axel scoffed and said," Like your one to talk!" Riku said," Well Axel, we could just leave you there." Axel said," I take it back!"

Brenda began taking off the sand and called out," Nikki-chan, come help!" Nikki, still flustered from her encounter with Sora, said," O-okay…" As she began unearthing Axel, Brenda knew that something was wrong with the brunette. Brenda whispered, "Que paso?" Nikki, who knew that the rest of the gang didn't know Spanish, said," Nada. Te digo a rato." Brenda nodded and didn't press on the subject. As soon as Axel was sand-free he glomped Roxas and said," I thought I was going to die!" Everyone began giggling, much to Roxas' embarrassment. He tried shaking Axel off but it was no use, the redhead was glued onto him.

Roxas sighed and said," So now what do you guys want to do?" Namine said," Let's have a sand castle contest!" "Sounds good to me," Sora said. Brenda said," Let's make teams!" Axel protested," We'll I'll be judge since I'm not going to touch sand anymore." Nikki said," Fair enough, okay Brenda what teams is there?" Brenda began," Okay you can go with Namine and S--," but then she stopped, not sure if Nikki would be comfortable with Sora. She continued," Namine and Roxas." Riku said," That leaves me, you, and Sora." Sora looked wistfully at the other team.

Axel said," Okay guys I'll give you one hour. Then the judging will begin." He pointed to the left and instructed," Roxas' team can go there." Then he pointed to the right and said," Okay Brenda's team that way." Namine smiled and said," This will be fun won't it?" Nikki said," Yeah…" Meanwhile Sora began writing plans and Brenda said," Let's wing it!" Sora mumbled," But we might lose that way…" Brenda looked up at Riku in hopes of approval. He sighed and said," Fine we'll _wing_ it." Brenda said," Yay! Thanks Riku." Riku said," No problem. Now guys let's get to work."

Everyone got to work. The sun beat hard against their bare necks and the coolness of the ocean seemed forgotten. Nikki's team was faster since Namine was a good sand castle maker. They were even planning to put feathers for decoration. Meanwhile Sora's team seemed like mayhem. "We have no idea what we're doing!" Sora said filled with frustration. Brenda sighed and said," I _told_ you we're making 4 towers and a moat!" Sora looked confused and then said," You never told me that!" Riku said," She told me." Sora said," Man, you like him better!" and went back to work. Brenda sighed and said softly," I sure do…"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? -looks up hopefully- I know it was a pretty slow chapter,but I'll try to update soon! School's coming on Monday and I won't have anytime for stories then . **


	3. Eating and Catching Fish

**ULRA SPECIAL BLAH BLAH BLAH 2 XD**

**Okay guys her'e chapter 3! Sorry for the delay ; This story has been really fun to write so far and it will be so sad for me when it ends. ;; On a happier note I had miso soup for the first time. Yum! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did on making it! **

**I want to thank all those who have been reading so far! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah's I just got the idea from Natsuki Takaya since she used to put them in Fruits Basket. I love her! **

* * *

She gasped at what she said and put a hand on her mouth. _Did I just say that?_ She thought. She shook her head and thought _I have to ignore that…that __**feeling**__. At least for now. Right now it's time to build a great sand castle. _She grabbed a bucket and filled it with sand, making one of the towers. Axel looked over the teams and saw Nikki's, Sora's, and Brenda's expressions of confusion and determination. He wondered _what's up with them? It's only a contest. Ah well, maybe the heat's gotten to them. _

Then he looked at his iPod and saw the time. He called out," Okay guys! Time's uuuup!" Nikki wiped the sweat off her brow and took a deep breath. The rest of the teams looked at the castles they had just finished and thought _there done. _Brenda ran over to Axel and said," Okay so who won?" Axel gave a disapproving look and said," I have to examine each castle and structure." Brenda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

He walked over to Nikki's team's side. "Hmm…"he said, looking around the castle. It was done nicely, triangular with 3 towers in each corner; it even had some a few hermit crabs on the towers. Then he moved to the other team's. It was done in a rectangular fashion, 4 towers and a moat. The best part was that it had seashells decorated on the walls.

He closed his eyes and thought. Then he looked at each team and said," I've decided that the winner is…" Everyone looked at him in hopes of winning. "Roxas' team," he finished. Sora looked at Brenda and said," I _told_ you we were going to lose!" Brenda ignored Sora and said," It's not fair! You only did that because Roxas is in that team!" Axel replied," So?" Then realized what he said. Brenda looked angrily at Axel and began arguing with him.

The rest of the gang sighed. The arguing would never end….unless… Roxas said loudly," I'm hungry. Who wants sushi?" Axel and Brenda stopped talking and turned to Roxas. It was a direct hit. Brenda loved sushi almost as much as ramen noodles and Axel…well Axel was just happy to be able to eat with Roxas. They said," Yay! Sushi!"

Then ran to the picnic basket that was next to the backpacks Brenda called out," Guys, mind setting some towels on the ground so we can eat?"

Nikki laughed at Brenda's love for sushi. "Okay, Brenda." Then ran to get some fountain drinks and plastic plates. Namine set some towels gently on the ground while Riku grabbed some chopsticks. Sora sat down on the ground and said," Let's eat!" Brenda made sure to sit next to Nikki. Most of the group seemed happy and pleasant, but behind their broad smiles some had a storm of mixed emotions, confusion and frustration. It was very hard to tell though with the way they acted. Their smiles and attitudes were very convincing.

Brenda yawned and said," I'm so full! I feel like taking a nap." Axel said," Oh really?" Then Brenda remembered what happened that morning and said," On second thought, I feel really energetic!" Everyone laughed. "What next?" Sora asked. Nikki said, excitedly," Let's play volleyball!" and pointed to the net. Namine smiled and said, "That sounds like fun!" Brenda shook her head and said," I rather not. Remember last time?" They all remembered how Sora hit the ball really hard, and Brenda hit it. But she had not hit it hard enough and ended up fracturing her wrist.

Nikki said," Oh c'mon Brenda, please?" Brenda shook her head and said," Really guys it's okay!" "But you'll be by yourself…" Roxas said. Riku cut in," I'll stay with her." Brenda eyes' popped wide-open and said," W-w-why?" She closed her eyes and a happy thought came in her head. _Maybe he likes me!_ Riku said," We'll, I wouldn't want to bring an unfair advantage to a team." The thought popped like a bubble and Brenda sighed. _Oh…_ she thought _basically you're saying you're too good. _Sora said," Hey you're not that good!" Riku scoffed and said," I'll go one on one with you anytime." "Not this again," Nikki said. _They'll keeping competing until they die _the rest of the group thought.

Nikki stopped the argument and said, " Namine and I can be a team, while Sora and Roxas can be another." "Sounds great!" Axel said, relieved that he didn't have to play. "But Axel will be a replacement if a player gets injured," Nikki said. Axel sighed and thought _so close…_Nikki grabbed a volleyball and headed off to the volleyball net. "Hey wait for us!" Sora said, with the frustrated expression that Nikki loved so much. Nikki giggled and said," Hurry up!" Sora, Axel, Namine, and the two blondes chased after her.

Brenda smiled at them and turned to Riku. "Well Riku-chan? What do you want to do?" she said. Riku looked her with an annoyed expression, placed a finger on her forehead, and looked straight into his her eyes with his emerald eyes. He said," Hey don't call me Riku-chan." She said," Alright, alright. If it bothers you that much." Then she began giggling and said," Why do you have your finger on my forehead?" He looked at his finger suddenly turned red. He seemed really aware of what he was doing and said," …To show you that I was serious." He slowly took his finger off. _Was he blushing?_ Brenda thought.

He said," What if we went.. er…fishing?" He pointed to a small pond further in the distance filled with small fish. Brenda smiled and said," I've always wanted to go fishing! Are you good?" Riku nodded and said," Well let's rent some poles." Brenda said," What if we got some sticks and tied some food on it?" Riku began saying," That's not the right wa--," but then stopped, as he saw her looking happily looking for sticks. He said," Sure, but with what food?" She suggested," Seaweed?" Riku laughed and said," Well if that's what fishes are eating these days…"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? btw in case you didn't know what a fountain drink was it's soda. I wasn't trying to be smart it's just that I saw it on a George Lopez skit. Nikki-chan knows! XD**


	4. Surprises all Around!

**Chapter 4 yay! I saw my last chapter and saw so many grammer errors! OO I'm sorry for causing anyone's eyes to bleed. XD I tried my best on this one. I'm sorry for the delay,but school started! It's hecktic! But I really wanted to finsih this chapter since writing helps me vents out emotions and ALOT of things happened last week. Sad ones. Angry ones. etc. Okay enough of my blabbing, and enjoy the chapter! It was fun to write!**

* * *

Nikki called out," Alright let's play!" She placed the volleyball on her hand and hit it with all her might. Sora said," this one's mine!" and hit it back.

Axel grabbed a magazine completely unaware of the game going around him. _Hmmm…_he thought _It says in my horoscope.._ but then his thoughts were interrupted as Nikki said," Out!"

Axel looked up from his magazine and said," What already?" Roxas said," It wasn't !" Axel then said," You're right it probably wasn't." Roxas beamed at him.

Nikki sighed. _So unfair!_ she thought. That wasn't the only unfair thing. Despite Namine's great sandcastle making skills, she was horrible at volleyball. She hit the ball too soft, afraid of hitting one of the boys.

Nikki sighed _Namine should just go for it!_ She wasn't the only one who thought that. Roxas and Sora playfully teased her.

As she missed again Roxas said," I guess Namine isn't fit for this game, Sora." "C'mon Namine at least make _one_ point!" Sora said. The boys roared with laughter.

Namine turned red in embarrassment. _I don't want to hurt the boys, but….._ she thought. Nikki told Namine," Don't listen to them! Let's keep playing!" Namine nodded and thought _but I have to try my best, or we'll lose. _

_That would be bad and disappoint Nikki-san. _

Then she looked at the other team with determination and thought _I have to hit it! Really hard!_ Roxas smacked the ball and headed towards Namine. Sora and Roxas looked at each other and smiled. Namine then jumped in the hiar and hit it hard. The ball went flying….flying towards Sora.

Sora hadn't been paying the least bit of attention the ball went to Namine, but then he noticed that Namine had hit the ball! He froze at the spot and the ball smacked this face, giving him a massive nosebleed. Blood began flying everywhere.

Meanwhile Brenda and Riku had found some pieces of seaweed in the ocean and wrapped it around a string. Then Riku tied the string to the sticks they had found. "Okay, so where do we fish?"

Brenda asked. "Over there," Riku said, pointing further along the distance to a small pond. Brenda had never noticed the pool despite that fact that they had been there for two weeks. She walked to it and looked amazed.

"Wow! It's like a little community!" she exclaimed. There were small fishes, small hermit crabs, and pieces of coral. It was like a little piece of the ocean. In fact it _was_ connected to the ocean by a small stream.

"When did you find this?" she asked, filled with curiosity. Riku said," Sora and I found it when the wind blew away our umbrellas. It's not ideal place to fish, but…" "I like it," she interrupted," besides we're not trying to catch anything big are we?"

"I guess not," he said.," Okay, let's put our sticks in the water and see if they bite." "Good idea," Brenda said, and she placed a stick by the water. She looked hopefully as a fish began coming to the seaweed.

It looked at it and left. This was a similar pattern that repeated for twenty minutes. Riku sighed and said," I don't think this is working." "What if we got some watermelons?"

"Watermelons?" Riku asked in disbelief and confusion and continued," Why watermelons?" "That's a surprise! It will pass time too." Brenda said. Riku smiled slightly but then asked," But where do we get watermelons in the middle of a beach?"

There's a shop near by, they _should_ have watermelons." Riku sighed and thought _Another crazy scheme_ _and yet, despite how crazy it is…. I can't help, but go. It's like, I just want to be with her. _

Riku, lost in his thoughts, hadn't noticed that Brenda had started walking away. Riku walked quickly to her and said," You're leaving already?" She nodded and said," The store will close if we don't hurry!"

While the two of them went off to get watermelons Sora had fallen to the ground, blood pouring from his nose. Roxas began laughing, while Namine ran over, filled with worry. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Roxas said," It' his own fault for not paying attention." Nikki wasn't sure how to react. Half of her wanted to laugh along with Roxas, but another half of her wanted to run to him and ask how he was.

The latter half also wanter to stay by his side until his bleeding stop. A battle between friendship and love. She decided to compromise. She giggled and asked," Are you alright Sora?"

He gave a thumbs up since he didn't want any blood to go in his mouth. "At least we have a deadly weapon," Nikki said. Axel looked up from his magazine since he noticed that there hadn't been any arguing for awhile.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed when he saw the bloody mess Sora was in. "Who did this?" he asked. Then he looked at Nikki and said," That's sad." Nikki said," Calm down. Axel. It _wasn't _me. It was Namine."

Axel looked at Namine and began laughing. "That's funny Nikki, but seriously why did you do it?" Axel said. Nikki, getting annoyed, said," It really _was_ Namine!" Axel shook his head. _It couldn't be._ he thought.

_She's so indecisive that she asked me to help her pick out clothes for herself! Not that I minded…._

He turned to Roxas, knowing that he could always trust his dear Roxy, and asked," Who was it?" Roxas said," It was Namine, Axel." Axel eyes opened wide and said," Really? Wow, Namine, remind me never to play against you."

Then he said," I think I should get some Kleenex or something before Sora dies from blood deprivation." "That would help," Roxas said. Axel ran off and looked in his bag. He grabbed a box of Kleenex and ran back to the group.

Namine looked surprised and said," Where did you get the Kleenex box Axel-san?" Axel said," What? Oh, I always have one, for emergencies like these."

Nikki and Roxas snickered. Axel ignored them and began bending over Sora to help clean the mess. He then realized he would puke if he saw any more blood. He got up and said," Nikkiiiii! Come over here!" Nikki went to Axel and Axel handed her the box of Kleenex.

Nikki said," Why do I have to clean up the blood? Can't Namine do it?" Axel went close to her and whispered, softly, "Because I know you want to." Nikki blushed furiously and thought _Wait? How does he know? Has he told other people?_

Axel smiled at her panic. _That's for the sand_ he thought. She bend over and began wiping some of the blood. _Despite him being half covered in blood _she thought _he's still cute. _She sighed and so did he, in relief that he would soon be able to stand up.

After a couple of minutes she finished and she asked him," Do you still want to play?" Sora said," Nah." Namine turned to Axel and said," That means you get to play as Sora's replacement!" Axel groaned and said," Oh joy."

Nikki giggled, making Sora slightly happier then he was, despite having been covered in blood a couple of minutes ago.

Meanwhile Brenda and Riku had returned from the store each carrying a few watermelons. "These are heavy," Brenda said. "Do you want me to carry some?" Riku said. "Eh? No I'm alright for now," Brenda said. Then she noticed that her "pole" was moving.

She started running and said," Riku! I got something!" Riku looked confused, but then understood. A grin filled his face as he saw her running to the pond. He continued walking at regular pace, the weight of the watermelons overpowering him.

She gently dropped the watermelons and grabbed the stick. Suddenly she was pulled to the pond. "Whoa!" she said as she felt all her weight being pulled towards the water. She looked down and saw the fish was massive, unlike the other small fish.

Riku noticed that she was being pulled into the water. "Brenda!" he called out. He dropped the watermelons and ran to her. She tried to pull back, but the fish was strong. She screamed as she her face nearly touched the water.

Suddenly she felt someone put their arms around her waist. She blushed and turned around. It was Riku. He pulled her back and she pulled the fish. Together they pulled the fish from the water.

They both fell back Riku landing a the sand, while Brenda landed on him. She scrambled up and put her hand out for him. He took it and got up. She said," Thanks, for saving me."

Riku, who didn't consider it a rescue, began looking away. He said," It wasn't a rescue.." She shook her head and said," I probably would've hit my head against the coral or something." Riku tried to shake that idea from his head.

_Thinking of her getting hurt, makes me feel like punching something_ he thought.

He sighed in relief that nothing bad happened to her. "Hey where's the fish?" she asked. She didn't nearly get killed for no fish. He pointed to what looked like a gray blob. He walked over to it and she followed him.

"Do we cook him?" she asked. "I'm not sure," he said," Let's put him in a water cooler. We can deal with him later." "Okay," she said. She began picking up some watermelons and said,"

We better hurry to the others." He nodded in agreement and began picking up some watermelons. He stuffed the fish in one of the bags that had a watermelon in it. "Let's go," he said.

The rest of the gang had been playing volleyball. Axel was a good player, but really lazy. He hit the ball to softly, like Namine. Namine made sure not to hurt anyone while playing. Sora sat on the sand, cheering his team on.

The gang was having a fun time. Nikki spotted Brenda and waved. She ran to her and asked," Why do you have watermlons?" Brenda replied," So we can have a watemelon smashing contest!"

* * *

**I wonder if anyone got the "nosebleed" joke? If you didn't that's good since you don't have a sick mind X;D People being blindfolded and hit wildy in the air in hopes to smash a watermelon? This can't be good people...**


	5. And the chunks flew everywhere

**I know this is shorter than usual,but it's really late and I wanted to finish this chapter today. -nods- I was under the influence of UVERworld while writing this and Fruits Basket. What Riku does, is what Haru does too. :D What? They're both hot! xD Enjoy the "much awaited" chapter!**

* * *

Nikki smiled at the idea of smashing watermelons. Axel looked lazily at the arrival of Brenda and Riku. _At least we won't have to play volleyball anymore _he thought.

Sora and the two blondes stopped playing and began walking to Brenda and Riku. Sora, of course, didn't know whether to play or not, still dizzy from his nosebleed. Riku searched in of the bags and pulled out some blindfolds.

Brenda called out, "Who's first?" "What about the "secret weapon"? Axel suggested. Everyone began laughing except Brenda, and Riku. The looked at each other with a blank expression and asked," Secret weapon?"

Nikki pointed to Namine. Riku asked," You mean Namine?" "She gave Sora a nosebleed," Nikki explained. Brenda eyes popped opened at Nikki and looked at the innocent blonde girl talking to Sora casually.

"No way…" Brenda muttered. Nikki shook her head and said," No, not _that_ kind! She smacked the volleyball and it hit his face." Brenda sighed, but then started laughing, along with Riku. "Oh my gatos, Namine!" she exclaimed. Namine turned red in embarrassment.

Brenda said," Okay, but _seriously _who wants to be first?" Sora?" Sora was slightly surprised at being called wanted to say no, but something inside him kept telling him to say yes. He said, "Sure." Riku turned to Nikki and said," Nikki, can you blindfold Sora?"

Axel smirked at her. She nodded and grabbed a blindfold and put it around Sora's eyes. _I've never been this close to him before_ she thought. Then she noticed something else. He was shirtless. She gulped and thought _Okay, caaaalm down Nikki, or you'll have to face a major nosebleed!_

She sighed and tied it. Sora said," Nikki this is too tight! I think you're going to leave a mark!" Nikki giggled and was no longer tense. She tied it looser and said," Like this?" "Perfect," he said, with a small smile.

Roxas and Namine barely noticed that the watermelon smashing was about to begin. Roxas placed a sheet on the sand and Riku dropped a watermelon on the sheet. "Here's your stick," Brenda said, handing him a two foot long stick.

He began waving the stick wildy around. Everyone laughed at his attempts. Roxas called out," You might want to try hitting the ground!" Brenda said," You know it's not a pinata! We're not hanging it over you!" He brought his aim lower. He began hitting the ground, causing sand to fly everywhere.

He was close. Then he hit the watermelon. Chunks of the red fruits flew everywhere. "Brace yourselves!" Nikki called. They had been watching from a safe distance though, whereas Axel had not. He grabbed his magazine and desperately tried to shield himself.

Sora lifted his blindfold and looked around at the chunks of watermelon littering the place. He began to laugh,, seeing everyone's scared and anxious expressions. They all laughed as well. "Riku-ch- I mean Riku!" Brenda said," You should go next!"

Axel scoffed. Brenda turned around and gave him a why-did-you-just-scoff-look. Axel gave a-you-know-why grin. Brenda's cheeks turned pink and Axel thought _Wait, so she likes Riku? Wow, I was just messing with her!_

He chuckled at his own thoughts. Riku shrugged and said," Who needs a stick?" Then, without warning, he chopped the watermelon in two using his hand. Everyone looked at him in awe. He said," I bet Sora couldn't do that."

Sora said in indignation," Well how was I supposed to know we could use our hands?" Brenda said," Wow that was so cool!" Riku smiled at her and said "Just don't you try it, okay?" She said," 'kay 'kay!"

Nikki looked at this scene. _No way_ she thought _Is Riku flirting? That's a first. _Then she said," Roxas want to have a go?" Roxas said," Sure why not?" He was soon blindfolded by Brenda and given a stick by Nikki.

Then Brenda suggested," Let's spin him! That way it'll be harder." Nikki said," I like how you think, _twin_." The two girls laughed at their inside joke. Roxas protested," Guys, I don't want to be…"

Axel stood up and said," If Roxas doesn't want to be spun, he shouldn't." "Sure he does," Nikki said," because _you're_ spinning him!" She winked at Brenda. Brenda counted in her head _3...2...1_ Then Axel said," Really? Okay Roxy, get ready!"

"Roxy" groaned. _Here we go_ the blonde thought. Axel put his hands Roxas' shoulders and began spinning him. Roxas felt very dizzy and said,"I think that's enough." Axel quickly stopped, leaving Roxas feel very _boracho. _

He began hitting wildly around, nearly hitting the unaware Namine on the head. Namine gasped in horror and ran to the others, a safe distance from him.

Then he tripped on one of the sticks and fell on the watermelon, smashing it. Everyone laughed as he lifted his blindfold and saw that he was covered in watermelon. He sighed and began wiping some of it out.

Namine helped him out,being the polite girl she was. Roxas gritted his teeth and said,"Can we do something else now?" "Aw!," Riku said," But I never saw Namine play!" Everyone else cheered her on.

Nikki noticed how absorbed the boys were with Namine at the moment. _This is good_ she thought. She quickly pulled Brenda from the group and said," Let's go for a walk." Brenda looked surprised and said,"Now?"

Nikki nodded and said," Please,Brenda." Brenda shrugged and said," Guys you keep smashing watermelons." "Where are you two going?" Roxas asked. "We're going to be collecting seashells, before I forget," Brenda replied. She grabbed a bucket and Nikki did the same. "We'll be right back!" Nikki said.

* * *

**I'm so excited! The next chapter has been one I've been planning on for weeks. :D So is the chapter after that one. yay! **


	6. Risks

**This is the chapter I've been waiting for:D What I saw in it is very Fruits Basket-ey xD I just tried an orange jellybean. It was gross. lol Enjoy this chapter! I know I did! LOL **

* * *

Brenda and Nikki began walking together following the shoreline. The loved the feeling of sand squishing between their toes and listening to the waves crash. Brenda pointed to the ground at a pink shell. "There's a good one!"

Brenda said and bend over to pick it up. As she began lifting it, Nikki noticed that there were legs, popping out. She said," Brenda, I don't think that's a shell. It's a--" "Hermit crab!" Brenda shrieked and dropped the small crab.

Nikki laughed at how Brenda panicked. Brenda giggled a little and the girls began walking once again.

As they continued on, Brenda asked," So what did you want to talk about?" "Well..."Nikki began and she started twiddling her thumbs. She tried again and said," I think I'm starting to really like Sora." "Really?" Brenda asked. Nikki closed her eyes and nodded.

"That's great!" Brenda said, "I bet you guys would look great together!" Before Brenda could ramble on how perfect they would look together as a couple, Nikki interrupted her and said," The thing is, I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Brenda asked. Nikki knew that would be the easy way out. "The thing is," she said," I don't want to mess up." She stopped walking and looked out at the sea.

_I've messed up too many times,_ she thought. _I want to do it right, but how can I let him know how I feel? _She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath , taking in the smells of the ocean. Brenda looked at Nikki and said," You know, Nikki-chan, I know exactly how you feel."

Nikki turned around and saw that Brenda was looking at the sea too. Her expression was filled with sadness, fear, and hope. Then she looked back at the ocean. Brenda continued," In life…there are a lot of risks. They either have bad consequences or good results. The choice is up to you. When it comes to love, though, I think you should take the risk."

Nikki was looking at Brenda now. Brenda now had a slight smile on her face. She said," One of the worst feelings in the world is being hated by someone you love, but feeling the happiness of knowing the one you love, loves you back, surpasses that."

"As long as you have friends or family that love you already, you should take the risk. Later today, I'm going to take a risk too…" Nikki looked at Brenda with confusion and thought _A risk? This is so unlike Brenda…_

Then Brenda giggled and said, " Besides, if Sora breaks your heart, I swear I'll kick his ass so hard, there'll be a mark." Nikki began to laugh. _That's the Brenda I know_ she thought. Brenda said," Do you want to head back, Nikki-chan?"

Nikki said," You go ahead. I'll catch up." Brenda said," Sure, but don't stay too long by yourself." Nikki replied," I won't." Brenda began walking off, picking up seashells along the way.

Nikki remembered what Brenda had said '…_if Sora breaks your heart, I swear I'll kick his ass…" _Nikki gave a weak giggle and her eyes filled with tears. "I hope that's not the case," she said, as she watched a teardrop land on the sand.

When Nikki returned she saw that Axel had a bump mark on his head while Namine was quietly picking up the pieces of watermelon. Brenda was helping too, giggling along the way. Nikki turned to Roxas and said," Namine strikes again?"

Roxas nodded and began laughing. Sora said," Hey guys, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back later." "Eh?" Brenda said. Riku was usually the one who kept to himself, Sora was much more open. Sora smiled and said," See you later!" They all waved.

Axel began lying down again and said," Please, don't put sand on me this time. Or I'll burn all the marshmallows." "Aw Axel you're no fun," Nikki said. Namine said," I'm going to be making a sand-angel." Roxas said," I bet I can make more than you can!"

The two of them rushed off and began finding spots to make sand-angels. Nikki went to the bathroom and put on a miniskirt over her two piece. When she returned she saw that Riku and Brenda were gone.

"Where did they go?" she asked aloud. Then she saw them. Riku was on a surfboard trying to teach Brenda to surf. Nikki saw that Brenda was scared, but also determined. _So that's her risk._ she thought. _She can easily drown, but she's risking it, to be with Riku. _

Brenda sat on her board pointed to the water. "There's a shell!" Riku swam towards it and picked it up. He put it close to Brenda's ear and said," They say you can hear the ocean, when listening to a seashell." She smiled and said,"

There's another way to be able to listen to the ocean." He said," Oh really?" "Yeah," she replied. "Like this!" She began splashing him with water. He fought back and they were both soaking wet when they returned to shore.

Nikki had observed them the whole time, while thinking about Sora. He still hadn't returned. She noticed that Brenda and Riku were holding hands as they got out of the ocean. _The risk…_she thought. Axel woke up from his nap and noticed the sun would set soon.

He said," Guys, let's roast some marshmallows now." Namine and Roxas had returned and said," Let's eat!" Axel began setting up the fire and Namine opened the bag of marshmallows. Axel settled on the ground and sat happily next to Roxas.

Brenda sat with Riku and gave Nikki a big grin. Nikki smiled in return. She sat next to Namine. "Should we cook the fish? " Brenda asked. Riku shook his head and said," We can use it for a prank in the future." Brenda giggled as Riku pointed to Axel's direction.

Everyone grabbed a stick and put a marshmallow on it. Nikki observed the scene. It was due to Brenda's risk that she was now sleeping on Riku's shoulder and he was staring sweetly at her, stroking her hair. It was due to Namine's risk , that she was able to see her true strength. She thought _and it was Axel's risk that allowed him to be feeding Roxas. _Roxas chewed on it and Axel smiled, excitedly. Namine was trying to see if a hermit crab would eat a marshmallow. _All risks, _she thought. _I wonder if I should take it…_

Then her thoughts were interrupted when a certain brunette said," Hey, Nikki." Sora had returned from his walk and no one had noticed since they were too absorbed in what they were doing. He said," Nikki, do you want to go on a walk with me?"

_Should I take the risk?_

* * *

**I think I actually built suspense! Cool! btw When nikki cries it's a slight reference to a quote I made" The tears came straming down her cheeks,burning everything it touched." Like the expression "burning tears" I'm so excited for the next chapter! It came in my head in like 5 minutes and I can't wait!**


	7. SoraNikki Forever

**ULTRA SPECIAL BLAH BLAH BLAH XD XD**

**Okay I was under the influence of ALOT of Japanese songs. A few of them from Bleach and Fruits Basket. :D Speaking of Japanese songs I listened to almost every single song by UVERworld on youtube. I love them all. I've become a fan :D I'm so glad to have this chapter out since I orginally wanted this chapter to be the whole story,but then I added 6 chapters before it. ; Things happen. Btw some jokes are slighlty inside ones. Don't give me that look! I had to read Shakespeare for class today! There was a ton of double meanings and stuff!**

**DISLAIMER: I don't own KH or Nikki-chan. Well maybe the "chan" XD **

* * *

Nikki looked into Sora's sky-blue eyes. They were so..pure. There was not secretive or hidden in them. She knew she could trust him. She said," Sure, Sora." Sora put out a hand and she grabbed it and got up. "Where are we going?"

Nikki asked. Sora said," You'll see when we get there." He pulled her arm and said," This way." He pointed close to the shoreline and together they walked there. As they walked the water occasionally went over there feet, and their feet would be damp.

Sora smiled and remembered what had happened when he left the group. The scene unfolded in front of his eyes and had a flashback.

_Sora was walking away from the group. He had felt his skin fill with goose bumps when Nikki had tied the blindfold on him. **Did she feel this way too? **He wondered, hopelessly. He had stopped walking and fell on his hands and knees. He felt his eyes fill with tears. _

_**This feeling is so strong I can't stand it! **he thought. He took deep breath and then decided he wanted to do something for Nikki. Something to show how he felt about her and yet nothing too strong. "But how?" he said aloud. _

_Chocolates and flowers wouldn't due. They were so typical. He sighed and groaned in frustration. **I know how I feel about her, but how can I show it? **He spent awhile sitting on a rock thinking. He tugged his hair angrily and he hit the sand. Then suddenly it hit him. **I have to do it **he thought. He would be willing to risk it all, but as he walked back to the others a nagging thought came to him_

_**What if she doesn't like you? What if she was only flirting? **He paused and thought for a moment. **It won't matter** he thought and tried to shake off the thought, but it returned to him. **It won't matter when your heart breaks? When you don't have the will to live?**_

_He said aloud," There are only two things I want in this world: to have Nikki love me and to see Nikki be happy. If I have one of those I'll be happy." Then he saw Nikki sitting alone and he close his eyes and sighed. **Here I go **he thought._

And now he was with her. Nikki smiled as they walked along the devoured by the waves, slowly. Nikki sighed and thought _How romantic._ Then Sora said, "Okay, stop." Nikki quickly stopped walking and said," What is it?"

Her stomach was having a butterfly party and her legs felt weak and wobbly. _Here it comes _she thought, preparing for the worst. Sora replied," Okay close your eyes, and when I say open you can open them." "Alright Sora," she said, and closed her eyes.

Despite being alone with a fifteen year old boy she loved this feeling. Hearing the wavescrash, feeling the remaining rays of light shine on her arms, and knowing that Sora was near; a feeling so warm and kind that she wouldn't be surprised if she sprouted wings and began to fly.

Sora said," Okay, you can open your eyes." Nikki opened them and saw something written in the sand.

There was a huge heart inscribed in the sand with the words "Sora +Nikki 4ever" in it. He looked up at her filled with anxiety and hope. Nikki was at complete lost of words. Her eyes filled with tears, and her emotions completely took over. She ran to Sora and hugged him.

Sora's eyes widened as she had put her arms around him. Then he felt his shoulder was wet with tears. He hugged her too and closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace the two shared. She said, softly," That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." He said," So did you like it?"

She gave a weak giggle and said," Of course I liked it. Like…" Like_ I like you,_ she thought. "Sora…I.." she began to say, but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She seemed to have lost her courage. Then he said," _Daisuke desu_…Nikki." That was only thing Nikki needed to hear.

"Me too, Sora," she said. Her body was no longer was tense. Then she as she began to look at Sora, he felt his lips on her forehead.

He had placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Nikki began to blush, but secretly she enjoyed it. In fact, if she could, she would stay there at the beach watching the sunset, in Sora's warm embrace forever.

Sora said," I think we should go back, Nikki, before everyone leaves us here. Not that I would mind…" Nikki smiled and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. The two brunettes walked off together, and as they did the pink-red sky turned to a dark blue and then black.

The stars began to appear one by one and as they did the Nikki placed her hand onto Sora's hand. They remained silent, enjoying each other's presence, and happy at the fact that they each liked each other. As they arrived they saw that the scene hadn't changed much.

Brenda remained sleeping on Riku and Riku had stopped stroking her hair and was munching on a marshmallow. Axel was still with Roxas, but instead of feeding him , he was taking off pieces of watermelon from his hair, looking not unlike a monkey. Namine had found a family of hermit crabs and was drawing a picture of them in her notebook.

Axel looked up and saw that Sora and Nikki had returned. He also noticed them holding hands. He raised an eyebrow at Nikki and she smiled. Then they heard a car's horn. It was their driver. Riku poked Brenda and she woke up. She began to rub her eyes, sleepily, and asked," What is it, Riku-chan?"

Then she was wide awake and said," Oops! I'm sorry! I mean Ri--" Then Riku interrupted her and said," Don't worry about it." She smiled and he explained," The driver just got here." Namine finished her drawing and wrote her name in the corner and said," I'll grab the picnic basket and ice cooler."

Everyone began grabbing fetching their stuff. Brenda ran to Riku and helped him as Nikki stayed by Sora's side the whole time.

As they walked together, they looked behind them. It seemed like only a few minutes ago they had just arrived to the beach and now the beach was dark, and filled with the mystery of the night. They wouldn't see the ocean for another year. Roxas said," Look's like our summer vacation…" "Is over," Axel finished. Nikki and Brenda shook their heads. _It is only the beginning,_ they thought.

* * *

**So did you all like it? Review please. **

**A/N Daisuke Desu means "I really like you" in Japanese which is almost equivalent to "I love you" **

**A/N Did anyone get "the will to live"? That's a line from D-Technolife AKA Bleach opening 2.**

**A/n Did anyone catch onto Roxas' line at the end? XD I'm soooo original **

**I haven't finished yet! I'm going to post a bonus chapter and my alternative ending for the story. ;D I love this story too much. lmao**


End file.
